hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Louis Repucci
Louis Repucci was a contestant on Season 8 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 12th place. Personality Louis was easily the most sane man from the blue team of that season, rarely ever yelling at his teammates and kept a clear head, and also formed a friendship with Russel. However, despite showing to be a decent chef, his meltdown on the meat station during his last service led to his elimination. Season 8 Episode 1 When Louis first arrived at Hell's Kitchen, he knew that this was the beginning of his new step. But when he went to open the doors, they turned out to be locked, confusing the rest of the chefs. Then, James introduced himself, all the chefs put blindfolds on, and they were taken to the prize restaurant, which was the LA Market, in Los Angeles. After, they returned to Hell's Kitchen, and were asked to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Louis was the sixth person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Lisa. His lobster dish was poorly received when Ramsay could not remove the lobster meat from the shell, and he scored no points, neither did Lisa. Despite that, the blue team won the challenge after Ramsay broke the tiebreaker at 3 in favor of the blue team. He also called Antonia the most valuable player for the men's team, as her dish was used as the tiebreaker. They were rewarded with massages, champagne, and caviar up in the dorms. During dinner service, Louis was on the garnish station. He was not seen much, although he was not impressed when Boris mimicked one of Ramsay's rants, saying it was not a smart idea. Later, he said he wanted to strangle Trev when the latter continued to overdress his salads. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominated two people each. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 While going back to the dorms, Louis was sarcastically thanked by Raj for his comments, but he argued he was only telling the truth. During the Sushi Challenge, Louis was paired with Rob. They only managed to get 4 of their 9 sushi pieces accepted as they failed to put wasabi in all of their tuna nigiri. Despite that, the blue team won the challenge 16-15, and they were rewarded with a trip to Cellar 360 in San Francisco with Ramsay, where they got to taste wine and eat dinner at the Water Bar restaurant. He also got to keep his Morimoto knife that was used during the challenge. During dinner service, Louis was on the appetizer station. When he saw that Raj failed to listen to Ramsay's order despite standing next to him, he declared it was a god damn miracle that the latter was not dead or in an insane asylum. Later that night, he brought over his Caesar salads, but Ramsay noticed that he served unbalanced walnuts on both plates. This led to the blue team getting ejected from service. Back in the dorms, he vented how the blue team were looking like idiots after failing the first two services, and that they would do it again unless they would focus. When Raj told everyone to calm down, calling them kids, he yelled at Raj for his condescending remark. The blue team lost the service. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 Louis was not seen much during the Paramedic Service Challenge, but the blue team lost the challenge, and they were punished by polishing 250 stemware glasses for the next service, and cleaning both kitchens. During the punishment, he hoped that the blue team would get together, or else there would be an all-female finale at the end. During dinner service, Louis was on the dessert station. He and Vinny managed to stop Raj from sending up an already cooked order of scallops as Vinny's spaghetti was not ready yet. Later, he expressed horror when Raj announced he was out of Dover Sole, and said it would get really ugly. Despite that, the blue team won service as they had a 54% approval rating by the customers, compared to the red team's 50%. At elimination, Louis and the blue team expressed relief when Ramsay decided to eliminate Raj. Episode 4 Back in the dorms, the blue team celebrated Raj's elimination, and toasted to a new beginning. Before the next challenge, Ramsay asked if the chefs could refrain from smoking for the next 48 hours, and Louis, who has been a smoker for 10 years, agreed to do so. During the Ravioli Challenge, Louis received help from Trev on his dish, but only considered him as a tool to be used and not a chef at all. He was the fourth person from the blue team to have his ravioli judged, and went up against Emily. He made a salmon mousse pine nut ravioli, but Ramsay spat it out and called it the worst ravioli he has ever seen, therefore losing the round to Emily. Despite that, his team won the challenge 4-3 and went on a helicopter trip to Palace Verde’s to an Oceanside resort, where they played golf and ate dinner. During the helicopter ride, he compared it to flying like Superman. During the Italian Night dinner service, Louis was on the grill station. His first attempt on the salmon came out stone cold, and he was told by Ramsay to do better. Later, he was seen bringing his pork out of the oven, but not only did he realize that he failed to get another pork chop ready for the ticket, but also, the pork chop was burnt. Despite making a comeback and sending a couple of entrées, he struggled on the proposal table, and Ramsay warned him not to let the couple break up before getting married. After, he sliced one of his pork chops, only to find that it was raw, and carried it in his hands to show to Sous Chef Scott, who berated him for carrying it with his hands and called him both a pig and a slob. After sending up a raw chicken parmesan, Ramsay ejected him from service. Both teams were named joint-losers, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. Louis was the blue team's first nominee, with Boris being the second, and they were joined by Melissa and Sabrina from the red team. Despite saying that he would do anything Ramsay asked him to do, he was eliminated for being the worst performer of the night. Ramsay's comment: "Louis the camp cook dreamed of fine dining, but the only thing I would trust him with is toasting a marshmallow. Kumbaya, my friend!" Nomination history Trivia *After his appearance on the show, he became an Executive Chef at Boulder Creek Brewery before moving into management. He is currently working as an Independent Consultant. Quotes *"The fact that Raj is 49 and still alive, and not in a jail or an asylum is a goddamn miracle." *"Antonia was the most valuable player on the guys' team tonight, so thank you Antonia!" *(To Raj) "HOW DARE YOU CONDESCEND TO ME?! I'm 28 years old, I've been a professional in this industry for 14 years, I work in a camp and I work my fucking ass off! You're 50, how dare you fucking condescend to me, man?! YOU STUPID FUCK!" *"We ran out of Dover Sole? Oh man, this is gonna be REAL ugly." *"I'll go stick my hand in the fryer if that's what you tell me to do." *"Boris, what were you thinking buddy? You don't mock Gordon Ramsay." *(After being eliminated) "Its going to be tough going back to camp and having to face my kids. But honestly I can say that I represented myself well. Hell's Kitchen definitely kicked my butt but that's good for people um and that's the only way we grow." Category:Chef Category:Season 8 Category:Californians Category:12th Place